Curiosidad
by Shoseiki
Summary: Jamás en su vida Ino había visto una cosa tan adorable, de hecho; no era el disfraz lo que le parecía lindo, sino quién lo usaba. Él estaba apetecible ese día. / Naruto, ¿te ha besado ya una mujer? / Y entonces, el gato terminó matando la curiosidad. Post-guerra. [NaruIno]


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí. Este relato sí es de mi completa creación y propiedad. La imagen fue extraída de Google.

N/A: Moría por escribir algo totalmente NaruIno, con toques de amistad y una pizca de romance, justo como me gusta poner a estos dos. Gracias por leer. Disfruten.

 **C** **URIOSIDAD**

Por Shoseiki

 **Capítulo único**

 **L** levaba media hora esperando a que saliera, pero el muy cobarde mantenía su posición de no dejar que lo viera así, negándose a pisar la sala. La chica condujo la octava cucharada de yogurt a su boca, sentada en el sofá.

Negó divertida.

—Nunca pensé que te pondrías tan dramático por un disfraz, vamos Naruto, ni que fuera de una rana espantosa.

—¡Es vergonzoso, 'ttebayo! Me hace sentir como si estuviera desnudo.

Ino detuvo por el momento su merienda, mirando hacia el baño que él ocupaba —¿Como que desnudo? Explícate.

—Es... es que-

—Si no me dices no puedo entenderte, ¿porque no me muestras?

Del otro lado, Naruto pareció pensarlo.

—No me reiré, lo prometo. —agregó ella.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, tonto. Ya enséñame.

—Bueno —murmuró Naruto abriendo la puerta, emergió de la oscuridad del baño a paso dudoso, siendo recibido por una Ino curiosa—. Insisto en que me queda muy ajustado.

La joven despegó los labios, olvidando el yogurt.

Naruto lucía un disfraz de payaso bastante estrecho, uno que acentuaba sus músculos por encima de la tela y reafirmaba la anchura de su espalda, marcando en su trayecto las líneas definidas por sus bíceps y tríceps trabajados, sin desatender en lo más mínimo sus abdominales y pectorales. La vestimenta era multicolor, acompañada de un chistoso gorro que parecía cabello afro sumergido en tempera, y unas gomas de lo más cómicas que Ino había visto en su vida. Ésta abandonó el sofá y recorrió con la vista cada detalle, cada forma, cada parte de esa atlética anatomía, mordiendo la uña de su dedo índice. Sonrió con malicia.

—Yo lo veo muy bien para ti.

—Pero si casi me asfixia, Ino. No estoy seguro de esto.

Lo miró rascarse la nuca y emplear un lindo puchero, tal vez vacilando en cuanto al plan.

—Naruto, recuerda que hacemos esto por los niños del Hospital, ellos necesitan un poco de diversión después de perder a sus padres en la guerra, te elegí a ti para esta tarea porque eres el Héroe, y porque te admiran mucho.

—¿Tú crees, dattebayo?

—Estoy segura, tontito. Ahora date la vuelta.

—¿Eh?

Ino rió con suavidad —He dicho que te voltees.

—Ah.

Naruto dio la espalda, poniendo sus palmas en la cadera. El traje era más... apretado en la zona trasera.

"Kami santo...", pensó Ino.

—Oye, Naruto —dijo mientras se acercaba—. ¿Acaso continúas en misiones o entrenando?

—Entreno todos los días, ¿porque?

—Es que aún no pierdes tu forma.

Naruto iba a cuestionar de manera ingenua el comentario, cuando sintió que unas manos tocaban y oprimían sus nalgas por sobre la tela, ocasionándole un sonrojo. Observó por encima del hombro a una Ino que sonreía con picardía.

—Ino... ese es m-mi... mi culo, d-dattebayo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Pero lo... lo estás... t-tocando. —culpó avergonzado.

—Solo estoy confirmando que lo tengas bien tapado —bromeó, divertida. Dejó de manosearlo y creó distancia entre ambos, viendo que giraba ruborizado—. ¡No manches! Estás rojo, Naruto.

—Es que nadie me había tocado ahí.

Ino rió con ganas, entretanto Naruto cruzaba los brazos y veía a otra esquina, fingiendo estar molesto.

—Pareces un tomate maduro.

—No le veo la gracia, dattebayo.

—Ya, perdón. Es que jamás te vi así.

—Ino, ¿tu si crees que esto funcionará? Es posible que los niños quieran otro tipo de actividad.

La aludida cortó espacio tomando sus mejillas —Hey, te aseguro que sí servirá, créeme. Todos te adoran.

—Bueno, está bien.

—Arriba esas energías, que hoy tenemos show en el Hospital.

Naruto asintió feliz.

—Que el juego comience, dattebayo.

Eso apenas iba a empezar.

[]

Los infantes corrían por los pasillos como si fueran una jauría de demonios sueltos, aunque ciertamente, ellos sí eran mini diablitos, unos que acababan de oír la voz de Naruto afuera, llamándolos a bajar. Salieron de prisa con sus batas de pacientes, gritando emocionados.

—¡Nii-chan! —exclamaron al verlo parado en la puerta.

Para ellos, Naruto era su hermano mayor y salvador.

—¡Ha llegado el payaso de Konoha, dattebayo!

Corrieron a abrazarlo como hijos que no ven por décadas a su padre, mientras Ino mantenía las manos en la cintura y sonreía, viendo a los niños brincar.

—¿Que no piensan saludar a su tía Ino?

—¡Tía Ino! —gritaron todos.

También la rodearon en medio de besos y abrazos.

—¿Cómo han estado hoy?

—¡Muy bien!

—¿Ya hicieron sus dibujos?

—¡Sí! —emitieron al unísono.

Ino les revolvió la melena al acariciarlos —¿Qué tal si me los traen?

La mitad de los niños, huérfanos para pesar de los doctores, trotaron hacia los cuartos que les fueron asignados y agarraron cada uno su pintura, regresando hasta donde la pareja de amigos platicaban contentos. Uno entregó a Naruto su primer dibujo.

—Nii-chan, este es para ti.

El rubio lo tomó y vio con atención los colores, luciendo confundido.

—Ciro, ¿qué es esto?

—Son las figuras de los anteriores Hokages, ¿no te gusta?

Sin saber que decir, puesto que solo miraba en la hoja borrones de tonalidades marrones, Naruto rascó su nuca, nervioso, alzando los ojos hacia Ino. Ésta guiñó su orbe derecho con total complicidad, ocupando un lugar al lado de él.

—A Naruto y a mí nos encanta, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sí, dattebayo.

—¿Que me dicen de este? —cuestionó una niña de piel blanca y cabello negro, mostrando el suyo al elevarlo.

Estaba algo lejos.

El Uzumaki la llamó con una mano —Ven aquí, yo quiero verlo.

La criaturita se abrió camino entre la multitud de infantes, llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y puso la hoja pintada en manos de Ino, esperando que les gustase.

Naruto asomó la cara por el hueco de su cuello y hombro para poder observar la imagen.

—¿Que dibujaste ahí, Kira-chan?

—Es una familia. Ino es mi mamá y tú eres mi papa, nii-chan, nos adoptaron porque son esposos.

—¿Nosotros esposos? —inquirió él, sorprendido.

—Sí, ustedes son lindos juntos.

Ambos (Naruto e Ino) vieron a la niña y luego a ellos mismos, sin asimilar todavía esa idea. Yamanaka sonrió con la mirada fija en el rubio, contestando al comentario de la pequeña.

Naruto se ruborizó.

—Naruto y yo somos amigos, Kira, no esposos.

—¿Porque no?

Una de las enfermeras que estaba presente decidió intervenir —¡Niños, hora de la merienda! Vengan a comer y después venimos con Uzumaki-sama.

—¡Siiiii, vamos a comer!

Todos persiguieron a la chica que les daría los alimentos, dejando solos al dúo rubio.

—Hace mucho calor, Ino. ¿Ya puedo quitarme el gorro y los dibujos de la cara?

—Sí, ven conmigo al baño, ahí podrás lavarte sin problemas.

Ino desocupó el mueble, yendo hacia la dirección indicada. Naruto la siguió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Nunca pensó que ellos parecían esposos.

Eso debía ser una locura.

[]

Lo miraba secar su rostro con una toalla limpia y colocar la misma sobre el espaldar de una silla, atenta. Naruto deslizó la palma por su húmedo y alborotado cabello, despidiendo gotitas de agua. Estaba guapo ese día.

Apetecible con ese bendito disfraz de payaso.

Ino curvó los labios hacia arriba, sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados.

—Naruto, ¿te ha besado ya una mujer?

—¿Eh?

—Tengo curiosidad por saber si te has besado con una chica.

El ninja puso el dedo pulgar e índice bajo su barbilla, pensando en la pregunta.

—Sí, si me han besado. Pero nunca he correspondido.

—¿Porque?

—No me ha gustado ninguna.

—Sí, ya lo imaginaba.

—¿Porque lo dices, Ino? —cuestionó mirándola.

—Te has sonrojado varias veces hoy sin yo intentarlo siquiera.

—Suele pasarme.

La incertidumbre comenzó a picarle —¿Sabes? Yo tengo curiosidad por averiguar eso.

—¿Por averiguar qué?

Ino rodó los ojos y caminó hacia él, riendo —Saber si te sonrojas ante un beso mío.

—¿Porque me besarías tú?

—Para matar la curiosidad.

Naruto tragó grueso cuando ella lo sujetó suavemente de las mejillas eliminando distancia, a punto de ser besado.

—I-ino...

El tibio contacto de unos labios presionados contra su pómulo lo forzaron a callar, Naruto la dejó hacer y ubicó las manos en la cintura femenina, cerrando los ojos. Ino mantuvo el roce por casi un minuto.

—Eres lindo, ¿ya te lo he dicho?

En el momento que abrió sus orbes, Naruto pensó que la vería de cerca, pero al pestañear, lo único que encontró fueron unos preciosos azulejos que lo observaban a distancia y una sonrisa coqueta, que lo hechizó enseguida.

—Es primera vez que me lo dicen, dattebayo.

—Te ruborizaste de nuevo, ¿acaso creías que era un beso en la boca?

—Ehh... algo así.

Ino negó con el dedo índice, traviesa.

—Conmigo las cosas no son tan fáciles, Naruto. Para eso tendrás que esforzarte.

—Ah.

—Ahora vayamos con los niños, que deben estar esperándonos.

Dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, siendo de inmediato seguida por él.

—¿Que tal una cita, 'ttebayo?

—Supongo que no estaría mal.

—¿Entonces eso es un sí, Ino?

La rubia le guiñó un ojo, abrazándose a su brazo vendado.

—Sí, tontito.

—Es un trato.

Un acuerdo que los llevaría a Dios sabe dónde, pero que los uniría para siempre, fuese cual fuese la razón.

Naruto prometió darle lo mejor de sí mismo.

 **FIN**


End file.
